Malfunctions
by SlugLady28
Summary: Depth Charge learns something new about Wildrose. Extra in my Human Element series


I do not own Beast wars

Wildrose © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

Author's note: An Extra from my "BW: Human Element Series". Takes place after "Ch. 19: Dark Reflections".

Malfunctions

_Malfunctions are problems our systems have when something isn't working properly. Cr chambers and tanks or even a simple tool box can fix these problems. But sometimes, there are malfunctions that can never be fixed. X for instance. I don't think there is a CR chamber in the galaxy that can fix his demented spark_.

_Turns out, he isn't the only one._

Depth Charge grumbles and snores roughly in his sleep. outside the cave he was recharging in, rain pours hard enough to make the landscape unseeable.

A loud boom of thunder jump starts Depth Charge from sleep. He yawns, and shakes his head. "Hrm. Can't even get a decent recharge on this planet..." He mumbles and tries to settle back into recharge.

A painful groan keeps him awake. Depth Charge looks over to the far back of the cave.

Wildrose, sprawled out on the floor, twitches and growls in her sleep. Usually, she would be curled up like a sleeping animal under her cloak. But tonight, her face is contorted in mix of pain and anger, like a soldier fighting though the pain of an injury. Then he notices that she's grasping her hip. Depth Charge zooms his optics closer, but he couldn't see a single injury.

"Kids." Depth Charge shrugs. She was probably just having a nightmare or something.

Actually, Depth Charge was half tempted to walk over there and wake her up. As annoying as the kid is, and as tough as she might act--- she is still a child. A small kid who looked even smaller next to him. And despite agreeing to be partners, given the chance, Depthcharge would still lock her up in the nearest stasis hold to keep her out of trouble. He didn't want to see another child masacered by X. Not again.

Then again, even if Rampage did find a way to kill her, Wildrose was too stubborn to stay dead...

'Guess i'm stuck with the brat" He smirks half heartedly.

"M...Maximal scum..." Wildrose hisses.

Depth Charge instantly twists his head around towards Wildrose "What did you call me?!"

Depth Charge pauses. She's still asleep.

Wildrose's face tenses "...Get...down..." She growls under her breath "...Kami... kaze!" Depth Charge's optics open up wide. He knew that name. Kamikaze was a famous Predacon renegade. She was gone now, from what Depth Charge had heard, But how'd this kid know her? He leans closer, listening intently.

Wildrose begins to twitch intensely, sweat running down her brow.

Her eyes snap open and she gasps for air. Depth Charge fakes recharge as Wildrose gasps and slides into a sitting position. She looks down a her hip, which she was still holding with one hand. She lifts her palm and examines the space underneath. Nothing. She was fine.

Wildrose sighs and rubs the top of her head "Slaggit..." She mumbles and lays back down to sleep.

Then she lifts her head back up "I _**know**_ you're awake."

Depth Charge switches is optics back on "Guess I'm loosing my touch."

Wildrose smirks "I can hear your spark. It's booming louder then the thunder..." She lays her head back down and frowns "I suppose you notice my irrational behaviour tonight."

Depth Charge always found it odd how her speech pattern could be so childish one minute and then so mature the next. "Ya. Nightmare i take it? No, let me guess, someone a "tough" as you doesn't _have_ nightmares."

Wildrose stares up at the ceiling for a few moments, tracing over the cracks with her eyes. She finally sighs and sits up. She looks at Depth Charge seriously. "Actually... I don't _**dream **_either..." Wildrose admits.

Depth Charge raises an optic lid and stares at her.

Wildrose narrows her eyes "You already know that I'm a clone of the original Dinobot. And that i have his data-tracks downloaded into my mind."

"Right..." Depth Charge didn't like where this is going.

"I can't file the memories away or delete them like transformers can. They're just... there. I have no control over them." She grumbles and rubs her head again

_Okay, so maybe that explains a few of her personality quirks but..._ "What does that have to do with you're dreams?"

"When I'm asleep, i don't have dreams. I have _**flashbacks**_. Flashbacks from Dinobot's life." Wildrose raises her hands as she tries to explain "I remember things from Dinobot's life through _**his**_ optics."

"...So let me get this straight...when you're asleep..." Depth Charge looks for the right words "You think you're Dinobot and your reliving his life?"

Those were obviously _**not**_ the right words. Wildrose cringes "Ugh, did you have to put it _**that**_ way?" Wildrose sighs "Out of all my malfunctions, this one might not be the most dangerous but it is by _**far**_ the most annoying."

Depth Charge found himself intrigued once again "Malfunctions?"

"I swear, talking to you is like talking to a sparking!" Wildrose ignores Depth Charge's glare. "I'm talking about the things that weren't in my original design. You know, my berserker mode? My weakness against energon? ... The fact that I'm a _**10 year old little girl**_?" she shrugs.

"Okay, okay, I get it... why the slag are you telling me this anyway?"

"Last time I kept something important from you, I almost got slagged. Anymore questions or can I go back to sleep?"

"Whatever" Depth Charge grumbles. He watches Wildrose roll over and curl up beneath her cloak. He turns back to the rain and stares at it furiously.

_'The kid can't get someone else's battles out of her head and she blames a few cross wires?'_

Depth Charge glances back at Wildrose, who was mumbling in her sleep again. She'd better work on that before she accidentally revealed important information in her sleep. But at least she wasn't in pain this time.

_'But i gotta admit, the knowledge and experience from those data-tracks is probably the reason Megaton hasn't captured her... On the other hand, she'll always be forced to remember _**everything **_the real Dinobot did or saw. Every fear he's faced, every bot he's off-lined... whether she wants to or not. Something like that can drive _**any**_ bot mad! And it's all thanks to Megatron!'_

Depth Charge turns back to the rain and glares vengefully. After he destroyed X, he'd take Megatron's shell next. And anyone else who helped him.

-


End file.
